


淡如水—1. 风雨欲来

by Ida_Alberta



Category: Historical RPF, 三国
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 现代abo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida_Alberta/pseuds/Ida_Alberta
Summary: 原文发布于LOFTER





	淡如水—1. 风雨欲来

**Author's Note:**

> 钟会夏侯霸主 日常向 慢热
> 
> 透明的ABO设定
> 
> CP：邓钟、姜霸姜、昭元
> 
> 私设如山
> 
> OOC预警

「你、真的要走吗？」

「嗯…爸妈都帮我安排好了，在那边也有人」

司马昭默默看着一脸傻笑旋即又尴尬不语的夏侯霸，也尴尬地用手摸了摸鼻头，然后一把揽住了夏侯霸的肩，在他精壮的臂膀上猛力拍了两把

「你们班成绩出来了」

「我要是都及格…就万岁了。」

「别说丧气话，你好的很。……你的脸还好——」

「早不疼了……你也一样，昭哥。」

司马昭远远望着夏侯霸班门口沸腾的人群和他们手中交替传阅着的几张复印纸，再低头看着消极得有点反常的夏侯霸，嗤笑一声后用宽厚的手掌轻轻推了一下他的后背，夏侯霸顺势而动，头也不回地朝着躁动的人群走去。

啧，逃避有什么用呢仲权。

也不知道刚才把他拍疼了没有。

……

「但学校的安排也不科学啊，干嘛把级赛放到期末考后」

「所以说心思全放到准备级赛上了？」

司马昭对着老父亲点头如捣蒜，忽然脑水一转，感觉哪里有点奇怪，马上改成摇头。因为学期末篮球赛，司马昭已经在心里暗骂校方一万次，然后回到家给爸妈就期末考考砸辩解了两万次。

「没有！我认真复习了的」

「你哥说下午一放学就听得见你和你那些狐朋狗友在一楼拍球拍得乒乓响，五层楼都听得见！」

「我、我们放学都是去球场的，而且、邓艾夏侯霸也会打球！」

「你别管夏侯霸！你哥跟我说邓艾年级前十，你跟他打球从小打到大，你呢？别拿训练做借口！教练已经跟我谈过了！不影响上课！」

「我、他——他、他是文科啊！容易啊！」

「人家邓艾还有奥赛！你看你哥和邓艾一天学习时间是多少？再看看你！再说文科也要用脑子，你看我这些年教书头发掉了多少？」

「老头老了呗——你来高中教物理，早地中海了」

「你—！！！」

「子上！少给你爸扯皮，我们现在还要照顾你哥——还有一堆破事、你要管不好最后这一年，到时候爸妈都没法帮你。」

「妈……」

正在书房里学习的高三学子司马师听着楼下父子两气急败坏争吵不休，母亲居然还出面给爹撑场子，眼前成摞的时政要点也变得有趣起来了。看来今天老弟的夜宵轮不到他自己解决了。逃避有什么用呢子上。

当然，一切关于自己的事在司马昭眼里都属于讲道理的范围，一个小小的高二期末考而已，和高中生涯最后一场篮球级赛比起来，简直就是草量级和重量级的区别。所以在家校一起挨了两次检讨之后，最后一周的时间除了待在教室划水或突然福至心灵动两笔作业，就是待在球场放飞自我，老师对此也持默许的态度，只要不在班里闹，任由他们在操场唱跳rap打篮球

高一、高二的决赛安排在散学当天的上午，翘首以盼的大决赛和苦等四个月的大解放，全校的气氛都变得无比兴奋和焦灼。但这和高一文科二把手钟士季又有什么关系，高手过招，差之毫厘，谬以千里，他现在正对同班那位摘得桂冠的王元姬同学恨得牙痒痒，面对自己的数学地理，又只能怒其不争，心里做了一个又一个计划，想着怎么填补考后和假期的空白，然后下学期反咬一口，不，是刀片超车，一直超车一直爽。不怕同学是学霸，就怕学霸放寒假，王弼语。

司马昭出现得很不合时宜，双手抱在胸前，倚着门框，打着哈欠，静静地看着坐在教室最后一排的钟会奋笔疾书，直到前面几位不明所以的同学顺着眼神往后望，作为同桌的卫瓘才用胳膊肘怼了怼钟会，用复杂又无奈的眼神示意了一下门口杵着的那位。

「大清早的，有何贵干？」

「一会决赛，来高二这边看嘛」

「有什么好看？」

「我们班和文科联，保准跌宕起伏情节精彩」

「我不会看，不懂球。」

「不用懂，啊，下午散学后还会有点事，只要你都到场就行」

「我……考虑一下。什么事那么着急还要我到场？」

「是好事就对了，给我和仲权打打气呗」

司马昭目送钟会回到座位后，目光还游离了一阵才从班门口消失。现在才早上七点十五分，比司马昭日常到校时间早了十分钟有余，看他刚才这么悠闲地样子不像是有事相求于人的态度，平时没在球场旁边看着他们打球，不也照样玩得嗨，就算抱着在一个外行人面前表现一下的心态，难道不会给自己无形的压力吗……不过他要是诚心的，卖他个人情也不是不行。

两小时后的决赛准点开哨，钟会也如约而至，还很有先见之明的带上了学习时才会用的眼镜，面对里三层外三层的人群，他只得站上几米开外的园林花基，毕竟不站高点，在人群中连夏侯霸的头顶都看不见，当然也为了让那个叫他来打气的家伙看得见他，不过谁在比赛的时候还关注场外呢？

说是不懂，但是从现场传来的阵阵惊呼和紧咬着的比分来看，战况很是胶着，彼此不相上下，争斗得难分伯仲，看得出双方实力不俗，比赛也必然有精彩之处。

钟会平时就听司马昭叨叨他们球场上的事，他很清楚司马昭和夏侯霸是他们班的王牌，哪怕他不在场，大把人给他们加油，等着他们炫技，只要拿出平时体育课时更专注一点的态度，和一点看家本领，至少在高一高二里找不到对手。

司马昭校队出身，在淮洛体育场还小有名气，夏侯霸虽然不是的也够格当预备队，毕竟有体特生的优势在。教练想把司马昭拎出来做裁判，司马昭死皮赖脸表示要和同窗同甘共苦，然后开启爽文式竞赛，到能站到最后跟他们班一决雌雄的对手也在他的预料之中。

他们的对家，文科联——五个班拼拼凑凑硬生生搓出来的一队人，打破了以往理科班内斗的传统，全队核心很容易找，是一个目测可能有两米多的黑粗大高个，简直是移动的铜墙铁壁。

中场休息的时候场地周边的人散了一半，分数牌上显示文科联稍落后4分。钟会悄无声色地逆着人群流动方向走到司马昭一众附近，与周围人面红耳赤、汗流浃背的兴奋状态不同，戴着细框眼镜、表情默然的钟会在人堆里显得太过冷静了。正在往司马昭身上喷信息素消除剂的夏侯霸一眼捕捉到了这个格格不入的家伙，扯着嗓子用兴奋得有点发颤的声音喊了句：

「卧槽稀客啊！士季！你竟然来啦！」

「哦哦！！你来啦！诶仲权忘记跟你说了，我请的贵宾——」

「妈的司马昭你背着我们搞到了什么？一个男pi—噫别别别我错了哥！昭哥我错了！」

「yooooo——」

他们班上的人起哄声此起彼伏，这种跟这些肾上腺素都要溢出来的人最难对话了，钟会在这里的处境一度尴尬，并不想说话，你请的贵宾连一个贵宾席都没有。帮班里人拿着运动饮料的贾充向钟会投来了微微怜悯的目光。

夏侯霸从人堆中抽出身来，脸上挂着夏侯霸式微笑，很大方地把一罐未拆封的信息素消除剂塞到钟会怀里

「我暂时还用不上，给你了」

「你以为我就用得上了吗。你鼻子那，怎么了？」

「对哦，那你留着备用好了，嘿嘿没想到你能来，就当友情赠送~啊…那个是、考完试晚上玩太嗨，被球砸了。」

「哦……司马昭拉我来打气，说下午还有事，让我一起来，火急火燎的什么事啊？」

「啊，说是赛后庆功啦，昭哥、我、士载、再加上你。」

「都不知道谁会赢就筹备庆功宴？为什么要加上我？还有，那个士什么的，是谁？」

「邓艾，对面那个高大壮，高一和我一个班，之前扣篮坏了两个篮板，然后我送了他一双AJ扣碎，前两周才送的，就派上用场了，他跟昭哥关系可好。哎呀，昭哥不是喜欢你嘛，额，这不是咱们关系好才叫上你的吗」

钟会这才恍然想起司马昭时常会提起“邓艾”这个名字，还经常抱怨被司马夫妇拿这文科的家伙跟司马昭比较来比较去，曾经在不同的校会上似乎也听到这个名字，过今天还有幸能一睹真容，也是让钟会有些惊讶。

「……哦。所以去哪吃？」

「没定好耶，反正昭哥请。」

「最好别是对面兰州拉面」

「诶行，一会你要是不想看了回去就行，记得下午五点半大门口」

下半场钟会如愿获得了贵宾席，站在了前排，饶有兴趣地对传说中的“别人家的邓艾”观察了一番，他越发坚信“铜墙铁壁”这种形容一点不差，甚至怀疑这个家伙是不是跟着校队偷师，靠着身高优势把夏侯霸防得死死的，那人网篮筐边一站，夏侯霸就是往一堵墙上丢球，破防太难，除非有机会罚球。

司马昭跟他抢篮板得手的次数寥寥可数，如果没记错的话，司马昭初中时就和他是球友，或许更早，技术可能在司马昭之下，但体能绝对在司马昭之上，在司马昭他们用紧逼打法的情况下，文科联还能稳住阵脚、配合紧密，钟会笃定这是一场消耗战。

钟会毕竟对这类运动不感冒，上半场的好奇心和激情一过，看着比分被追平又齐头并进，来来回回几趟便觉兴致缺缺，想借机再观察出一套论持久战的热情也没了。跟对面抱着饮料的贾充隔空打了个招呼就走了。

应母亲强制要求，手机寄存在了班主任手上，心里还盘算着向谁借个手机给母亲汇报一下放学后的行程。

啊，是辅嗣——

「辅嗣借个电话——」

……

「你……晚上和夏侯霸吃饭？」

「嗯，怎么？」

……

「啊哈哈辛苦了公闾，嗯？士季什么时候走了？」

「大概十来分钟前。」

「啊，那不管了，来来来去洗澡去更衣——嗯怎么了？」

贾充也不嫌弃刚下场的司马昭全身是汗，拉着他湿淋淋的球衫把他拽到身边耳语了几句，看着司马昭咧开了的嘴角疯狂上扬，本来激动得面红耳赤的脸上感觉得了宝贝一样放了光。贾充举起消除剂就是往他脸上一顿乱喷。

「管住嘴。还有，赶紧洗干净你这一身臭味。」

「嗯嗯嗯嗯好好好」

司马昭对着他的好同桌一阵摇尾巴和咬耳朵之后，在队友们发出第一声yooo之前，归了队，并往那些多嘴小老弟的臀部每人赠了一记巴掌。

……

在散学礼的后台，钟会不是的颁奖环节的生客，只是百般无聊中看到了那个熟悉的身影，邓艾，令人惊讶，这个文科生，竟然是信息学竞赛省一的得主。

其实，钟会只是本着来宰司马昭一顿的心情来赴宴，感觉一身轻松甚至还有一丝愉悦，直到被司马昭带到餐馆楼下，只见硕大的招牌印着四个大字——

川 国 演 义

可这里没有一个人有过吃辣的嗜好。

看着鸳鸯锅汤料被加满，钟会盯着红油和辣椒在锅里沸腾翻滚，心里暗喊不好。对面坐着的就是邓艾，尽管刚刚介绍过了，但钟会可没有厚脸皮在和别人第一次正式相见时就被菜辣的掉眼泪。

在钟会眼里邓艾的行为举止老练成熟得不像个高二学生，光看这伟岸的身姿，就能让人自动归类到成年男性alpha里，健硕修长的腿占据了桌下平日钟会习惯用来跷二郎腿的空间，钟会为了避免两人碰脚的尴尬，只好乖乖地缩着脚。

而且那人跟司马昭夏侯霸的熟络程度远超过钟会心中的预估值，此刻钟会自觉就是个电灯泡，只得在一边默默给自己捞白汤里的肉菜。

三人还沉浸在上午险象环生的球赛情节之中，司马昭他们终究是赢了，最后时刻夏侯霸带球满场传得起劲，把双方都累的团团转，在平手的情况下因为对手在最后五秒一个犯傻，而捞到了罚球的机会，送上了一个漂亮的空心球，硬生生扳回一局。

邓艾的存在让钟会感到不可思议，这个人怎么能面色坦然地和击败了他们的征服者围在一桌、其乐融融地回忆这个令人沮丧的过程？尽管邓艾有时还会客气地给钟会敬菜，试图缓解第四者的尴尬，但还是感觉这顿庆功宴本身就很奇怪。

其实司马昭也没告诉钟会，这根本不是为了庆功的，而是给夏侯霸的饯别宴。

直到司马昭带头举杯

「仲权，一帆风顺——前程似锦——来来来，再接再厉——」

「谢昭哥、只要之后我爸别再唠叨我就行了哈哈哈哈哈……」

在席上夏侯霸终于开诚布公地坦言，他将会去广汉读书的事。

钟会已经有点恍惚了，奇怪，太奇怪了，夏侯霸怎么会无缘无故就突然转学，还搬到西部那个……见了鬼一样的广汉省去念书，地方偏不说还穷，夏侯霸性子再怎么浪，也不至于作这种决定，还瞒着不说，他、或者说他们家，可能遇到什么难处了，但又有什么难处能碍得了夏侯家呢？

钟会脑子里止不住做各种猜想，直到一个令人心惊的想法挤进大脑，让他的心狠狠地沉了一下，一桌子鲜香麻辣、浓香四溢的好菜塞到嘴里也味同嚼蜡。

……

还没等钟会回过神来就散宴了，匆匆灌下第二碗冰粉后默默发誓今后这辈子就是在德大铜雀台直播跳楼，也再不吃第二次川菜。绝不。

借着那三人寒暄的空档，钟会摸出手机，从班主任手上拿回来之后还没来得及开机，过滤掉解锁前接连弹出的一大堆荷官发牌广告，最上面叠着的是王弼的短信，时间在一小时之前。

“夏侯霸他还好吗？”

钟会有点懵，夏侯霸这一天下来至少心情还不错。

“他很正常，怎么了吗？”

王弼显然知道些什么，钟会需要得到一些有效信息。

CBD繁华的灯光几乎能照亮夜空，在楼下跟邓艾道完别之后，目送邓艾骑着山地车的身影消失在路口的车流人影和霓虹灯光之中，然后将夏侯霸送到最近的地铁口，途中路过某家烤串店，要不是夏侯霸再三拒绝，司马昭恐怕还要请他一桶。

「竟然不想吃夜宵了你，就怕你去那边没得吃了。保持联系、到家打个电话！」

「好、好，昭哥士季可不能在CBD过好日子就忘了我啊！」

「行啊！德大等你！」

司马昭和夏侯霸做了一个校队里专属的加油动作，夏侯霸脸上挂着他独有的笑容，明媚而热烈，仿佛昭示着未来可期。

钟会和司马昭住在江边，距离不远，司马昭拉着钟会走到淮水边上，两人并肩散步，初中之后，钟会再也没有以这么慢的速度步行过，一月的江风夹杂着湿冷的水汽刮过，刚吃香喝辣完的司马昭有点上头借着风冷静一下，而钟会还在纠结刚才饭桌上做过的种种猜想，想到夏侯霸临走时的笑，明朗得寒碜，让他不自主地在冬装制服里瑟缩了一下。

江边昏黄的路灯总能把路人的部分表情藏在阴影里，江边的人不多，偶尔有三两个的白领有说有笑地擦肩而过，借着清静的氛围坦白心腹最适合不过了，钟会还是想向司马昭一问究竟。

「士季。」

靠，居然被抢先了。

「贾充说，比赛的时候你一直……在关注邓艾是吗。」

？？？ 

这一问让钟会猝不及防，他在下半场确实是观察过邓艾，但也没有一直吧？球员在赛场上不给人看的吗？邓艾比夏侯霸高比司马昭壮行为举止得体长相符合基本审美标准多看几眼怎么了嘛？张口就来可是要谢罪，不，要负责的啊！

「邓艾认得你，嗯…初中的时候就认识了」

！？

「他啊……刚才我们在大门口等你的时候，说见你在球场旁边………那棵树底下看了那么久，还愿意站到边上来看，还是挺意外的。以前初中你上完课去球场等我一起走的时候表现得…很不耐烦，估计被他记住了哈哈。他说在图书馆碰到你好几次，帮你从书架上拿过书，说你很厉害，校会经常能听到你的名字，还夸过你卷发漂亮。」

这番话，信息量有点大。

初中的时候因为晚回家了会被母亲责罚，所以对赖在球场不走的司马昭火大过几次

图书馆够不着顶层书架的事发生在高一刚入学的时候，确实有人帮他拿下了那本《了不起的盖茨比》，指尖拨开一层薄尘后，抚上了光滑而美好的封面，那阵喜悦他还记忆犹新，但他却对出手相助的那个人毫无印象了

自己身处赛场、竟然还能注意到站在几米开外的人长什么样。

他难以置信这位邓艾在他附近出现过那么多次，感觉自己的行动都被监视了一般，并且会跟司马昭、分享心得，钟会一时间无所适从。

「……所以呢？」

「你认识他也挺好的，你不是地理啊数学差些吗，你找他最好了，可擅长了，人又好说话。」

……这是想搞对口帮扶啊还是闹哪出……

「这在贾充的计划之内吗」

「啊哈——不是啦！就是想起来了顺便提一下嘿嘿」

司马昭尴尬地看着江面挠着头傻笑，钟会早就摸清楚他的行为模式了，一有什么想说不想说的就会挠头转脸视线躲避，哪还会吃他这一套。司马昭见他没有追问的欲望，干脆就转移了话题。

「你们班坐前排的那位……金色长发的、咳嗯…的女生……」

边假装咳嗽还边往自己那傲视群雄的胸肌前面比划了一下。

比划前还警惕地环顾了一下四周。

……

「卧槽、你看上了——王元姬？？就因为——这个？？」

「咳咳嗯——就是、想了解一下。」

这个司马昭之心——真他妈的路人皆知。

「我劝你放弃。毕竟智商捉急。」

「士季对我没信心？」

「我干嘛要对你有信心。最好以后都别在我面前提起她。永远。」

看到钟会对他满脸的嫌弃和气鼓的脸蛋，第六感超强的聊天鬼才司马昭才知道自己可能蹦进了个大雷区，于是就乖乖收声了。

机不可失。

钟会突然停下，用一种清冷而平和的声音，对着司马昭的背影发问。

「夏侯霸为什么转学？」

「这餐饭既然是你请的，那你肯定也知道。」

钟会的声音轻飘飘的，温柔地撞上司马昭心里最混乱的角落，他愣住了，一时间没法组织任何语言来回答这个问题，冷冽的风在耳边呼啸，这种尴尬持续了十多秒。

「……是什么不可告人的秘密吗？」

……

「夏侯霸已经是二级运动员了，为什么还要跑去广汉那种地方去读书……去考试？我们淮洛的条件、还比那边差吗？」

司马昭起初是在父亲那里听说到这种事的，他诧异地向夏侯霸做了一遍又一遍的确认和心理干预，但事情已经敲定了，夏侯霸希望在外看来只是因为家事而搬迁，司马昭对这位挚友真正能做的只有理解，与帮他保密。但钟会是何等聪明，司马昭自知到了这种地步，是瞒不过他的。

「士季，我只能把我知道的告诉你，不要说出去好吗？」

司马昭缴械投降了，并且在心里给夏侯霸喊了三万次霸霸对不起。

++++++++++++++TBC++++++++++++++++

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：下章涉及霸凌、暴力等
> 
> 感谢你看到这里！本章时间线在 赤绳系足 之前
> 
> 是学生们的故事、普通人的生活，感情线较慢热
> 
> 冷cp真好磕（好冷……
> 
> 希望能看到评论，想知道哪里写得好或不好，或者大家想看什么（笔芯


End file.
